Percy's Chocolate Crunch
Percy's Chocolate Crunch is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Percy has been frequently working the dirty jobs involving trucks and longs for a wash-down as much as any engine. However, when he goes to the wash-down, Percy and the other engines are informed by The Fat Controller that, due to a water shortage, all engines can only have one wash per day and that usefulness comes before cleanliness. This annoys Percy as he thinks that Gordon only needs a wash-down to feel important. Gordon points that he is important as he pulls the express. James teases Percy, who doesn't see the funny side before going back to work. Percy returns to work at the coaling plant, determined not to get dirty. But the trucks are up to their old tricks, and pull Percy right under the coal hopper, and coal pours on top of him. On their way to Callan, the trucks tease Percy by singing a rude song to him. Once there, Percy shunts the coal trucks into a siding, right alongside Harold who is unloading medical supplies. Harold takes off, spreading cinders and ashes all over Percy, who demands for a wash-down, but his driver reminds him that usefulness comes before cleanliness, but Percy wants a clean job more than anything. The driver suggests taking vans of sugar to the chocolate factory, so Percy takes the vans of sugar, feeling happy. Percy, thinking that he finally has a clean job, does not know that a patch of oil had been caused by a leakage from a truck in the siding at the chocolate factory. Upon arrival, the brakes are applied but Percy slips on the oily rails and crashes through the wall right into the chocolate factory and out the other end, covered in chocolate. When Duck brings Percy back to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas, James, and Henry tease him saying how chocolatey he is, but Gordon disapproves. The Fat Controller knows how much work Percy had done despite his problems and the accident; and as he proved that usefulness comes before cleanliness, Percy is rewarded with a wash-down and a new coat of paint which makes Percy happy. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * Knapford * Tidmouth Bay * Gordon's Hill * The Coaling Plant * The Viaduct * The Windmill * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * The Watermill * The Lighthouse * The Washdown * Brendam Docks Trivia * This episode was originally titled "Puff Puff Pastry." * When Percy comes to a stop once he has crashed through the other side of the factory, CGI smoke is used until real smoke appears. * This story's plot has some similarities to a magazine story with the same name. * Alec Baldwin gives Harold a Cockney accent in this episode. * In Days Out with Thomas' US Events, Percy tells the story of this episode with Martin Sherman voicing Percy since his introduction in 2014. * The shot of Percy sliding down the hill shouting "Oh no!" is shot in a 4:3 aspect ratio, as opposed to the 16:9 aspect ratio the rest of the episode was shot in. Goofs * At the beginning, Clarabel is facing the wrong way and Oliver has Duck's whistle sound. * Harold's unhappy expression is visible when he says "Hello, Percy!" Quotes * Percy: all his literally dirty work From now on, I am only doing work where I won't get dirty! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * (Percy returns to the sheds, covered in chocolate) * Narrator: Back at the sheds, everyone thought it was very funny. * Thomas: You look good enough to eat! * James: UK: Pudding Percy!/US: Bon Bon Percy! * Henry: Choc ice on wheels! * Gordon: Disgraceful! * The Fat Controller: '''Ahem! You have had a trying day, Percy. * '''Percy: ''(from beneath the chocolate) Yes, sir. * '''The Fat Controller:' But you showed us all that usefulness does come before cleanliness. So, you shall have your washdown.... * Percy: 'Oh, sir! * '''The Fat Controller: '...and a new coat of paint! * '''Narrator: Percy just beamed! Merchandise * Take-n-Play (under the name "Percy's Sweet Shoppe;" discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (UK version discontinued) * TrackMaster * Wind-up Trains * Tomica * Limited Edition Collection * Minis * Motorized Railway * Books - Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Thomas, Percy and the Chocolate Express (Germany only) * Magazine Stories - Dirty Percy! and Dirty Work In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercysChocolateCrunchDVDtitlecard.jpg|Title Card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchalternatetitlecard.png|New Series title card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch1.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch2.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch3.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch4.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch5.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch6.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch7.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch8.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch9.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch10.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch11.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch12.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch13.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch14.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch15.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch16.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch17.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch18.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch19.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch20.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch21.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch22.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch23.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch24.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch25.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch26.png|The Ambulance File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch27.png|(Note: His unhappy expression is visible) File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch28.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch29.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch30.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch31.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch32.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch33.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch34.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch35.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch36.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch37.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch38.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch39.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch40.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch41.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch42.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch43.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch44.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch45.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch46.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch47.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch49.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch50.png| File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch51.png|"You look good enough to eat!" File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch52.png|"Pudding Percy!" File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch53.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch54.png|"Choc-ice on wheels!" File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch55.png|"Disgraceful!" File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch56.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch57.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch58.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch59.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch60.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch61.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch62.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch63.JPG File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch64.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch65.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch66.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch67.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch68.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch69.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch70.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch71.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch72.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch73.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch74.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch75.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch76.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch77.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch78.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch79.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes File:ThomasLand(Japan).jpg|The events of the episode recreated for Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanPercy'sChocolateCrunch2.jpeg|An alternate angle of the remade crash File:ThomasLandJapanPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpeg|The back of the scene Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayChocolatePercy.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayChocolateCoveredPercyandMr.Jolly'sChocolateBoxCar.jpg|Wooden Railway with Mr.Jolly's Chocolate Box Car File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofPercy.jpg File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeChocolateFactorySet.jpg|Deluxe Chocolate Factory Set File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Take-n-Play Percy's Sweet Shoppe File:PlarailChocolatePercy.jpg|Plarail File:PlarailRingingChocolatePercyInTekoro.jpg File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYTrackMasterPercyChocolateCovered2007.jpg|Original TrackMaster File:2015TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|2015 TrackMaster File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Wind-up File:TomicaChocolateCoveredPercy.jpg|Tomica File:LimitedEditionCollectionChocolateCoveredPercy.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:MinisChocolatePercy.jpg|Minis File:MotorizedRailwayChocolatePercy.jpg|Motorized Railway File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchbook.jpg|Original Book File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch(book)2.jpg|Alternate Book File:Thomas,PercyandtheChocolateExpress.png|German Book File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchJapaneseBookCover.jpeg|Japanese Book File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchKoreanBookCover.jpeg|Korean Book Episode File:Percy's Chocolate Crunch British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy's Chocolate Crunch-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes